Ruinas Misteriosas
by DragonSlayerNiara
Summary: Erza llega con un misterioso amuleto, es un mapa y una llave de unas ruinas ¿Que les pasará a nuestros amigos? Espero que les guste :
1. Chapter 1

**Las ruinas misteriosas**

**Hola :D este es mi primer fic i espero que hos guste, es de humor-aventura-romance, no se si soy muy buena jejejejej soy novata pero bueno que disfruten ^^ **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy estaba aburrida, hacía tiempo que no iban a hacer una misión pero la última que hicieron le bastó para pagar la renta, pero si no hacían nada se aburría, así que decidió elegir una misión divertida ella sola.

Pero de repente se abrió la puerta de un golpe, era Erza, Erza Scarlet una de las magas más poderosas de Fairy Tail, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño amuleto, el cual lo llevó al maestro nada más entrar, este hizo que fueran a una sala y que también fueran Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy.

- ¿Qué es esto? .- pregunto Natsu solo al verlo.

- ¡No lo ves celebro carbonizado! Es un amuleto.- respondió Gray.

- ¿Qué me has llamado Princesa de Hielo?

- Lo que has oído llamita.

- ¡Parad ya!.- dijo Erza con una aura de ira surgiendo de ella.

- ¡Aye! Respondieron ambos a unísono.

- Aquí viene Happy 2.- dijo Lucy con ironía.

- Y bien maestro, encontré este amuleto en la última misión que fui, me informé de él y por lo que sé, este amuleto es un mapa y abre a unas antiguas ruinas que en su interior se oculta una magia antigua y muy poderosa.- dijo Erza con tono serio.

- Tenéis que descifrar como encontrar las ruinas, después abrirlas i encontrar ese poder antes de que caiga en malas manos.- Ordenó el maestro a que todos asintieron.

- ¿Y si lo quemamos?.- preguntó Natsu ya con una llama de fuego ya en su mano.

- NOOOOOOOO.- Respondieron dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

Pero el fuego de su mano llegó sin querer al amuleto i este resiguió las líneas de este, formando un extraño dibujo que a simple vista no se podía ver.

Era una brújula que indicaba la dirección que tenías que tomar para llegar a las ruinas.

- ¡Natsu eres un genio!.- Exclamó Lucy.

- Bien echo Natsu.- Dijo Erza bastante seria.

- Pues, ¡en Marcha!.- respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Aye! Dijo Happy también con una sonrisa.

- Bien preparaos y nos vemos en dos horas a las puertas del gremio.- dijo Erza que ya se marchaba.

- ¡Aye siiiir! .-Respondieron todos.

1 hora después en casa de Lucy…

Mmmmm…. ¿Qué debería llevar?.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amplia por ir de misión

- ¡Pues la ropa que llevavas cuando nos conocimos! .- Salió una voz de la nada pero que Lucy reconocía de lejos.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres por la ventana! ¿Y de verdad quieres que lleve la ropa que llevaba cuando nos conocimos? .- Respondió Lucy con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Te guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusta .-dijo Happy girando la lengua-

- ¡Happy no gires la lengua así! .- le regañó Lucy por su típico comentario.

- Me gusta recordar viejos tiempos.- respondió Natsu un poco apenado.

- ¿Qué sucede Natsu?.- preguntó Lucy un poco preocupada por la reacción del chico.

- ¡Nada! Nos vemos en una hora.- dicho esto el chico pelirosado saltó por la ventana y su gato volador azul le siguió sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué no sabéis lo que es la puerta? .- suspiró Lucy al ver salir a sus dos compañeros.

Una hora después en la puerta del gremio.

- E conseguido un carro para poder ir más libremente ya que no sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos.- dijo la chica con cabellos escarlatas.

- ¿Un carro? ¿No podemos ir andando? .- rechistó Natsu ya con ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Pues ves tú andando! Avísanos cuando te pierdas, celebro de llama. .- Replicó Gray con tono burlón.

- Ten Natsu, he leído un libro de medicina que salían unas pastillas contra el mareo y las he hecho esta mañana por si nos pueden servir.- dijo Lucy con una feliz sonrisa.

- ¡Cuidado Natsu! Pueden estar envenenadas .- dijo Happy con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¡Happy! .-le replicó Lucy enfadada.

Natsu sin decir nada cogió la pastilla se la tomó y fue serio al carro, al cual se subieron todos, este se empezó a mover y Natsu no sintió mareo.

- ¡Es un milagro! .- Dijo Natsu feliz por no marearse.

- No todos los venenos afectan al instante… - Dijo Happy aún con esa sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Deja ya eso Happy! .- Le respondió Lucy aún más enfadada.

Un rato después…

- ¡Mirad todos, la señal indica a esa montaña y parpadea! .- Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

- Muy bien, ¿Pero dónde están las ruinas? .- Preguntó Grey.

- Mmmmm… ¡Mirad allí, parece que hay unas escrituras extrañas! .- Exclamó Natsu saltando del carro y dirigiéndose a ellas.

- ¡Natsu espera! .- Dijo Lucy también corriendo a la cual le siguieron todos.

- ¿Qué serán estas escrituras que hay ahí? Parecen letras .-Preguntó Erza.

- No lo sé .- respondió Lucy. –¡Mirad! Hay un hueco donde encaja exactamente el amuleto.

Cuando Lucy puso el amuleto en el hueco este se empezó a iluminar, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en ese momento.

**E aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic c: . Espero que les haya gustado y gomenasai por las faltas. Hasta el próximo cap ^^**


	2. Entrada a las ruinas

**Infinity Infinytum: de verdad gracias por comentar! Que comentario más largo! Jajaja xD Prometo que me esforzaré mucho y cada día más y más, yo tampoco tengo tanto tiempo, pero no voy a la universidad ni tampoco tengo el carnet de conducir jejeje Hasta pronto! Adiooos! :D**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por el review c: y ya e seguido tu consejo y e incorporado a Wendy. Adios! ****J**

**MajoDragneel : mmmmm en este cap no puse lo que le pasa a Natsu se verá mas adelante jeje Espero que te siga interesando! ^^ Sayonara!**

**Miri: no es para tando mujer! Jajajajaj :p Pero gracias por tu review :D**

**LuffyNatsu8 : Jajajajja que guai que te aya gustado y no, de momento no iré a la universidad ni me sacaré el carnet de conduir ajjajajaja :P y, no se lo que es un anagrama, somos como Natsu jajaja**

**En esta historia hubo un trozo que lo saqué de una serie que la vi por televisión que se llamaba Huntik, así que pondré que Huntik no me pertenece le pertenece a Ignio Straffi.**

**Y por último Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Y sin nada más que decir… que disfruten ^^**

Cap 2 :Entrada a las ruinas

_Capitulo anterior: cuando Lucy puso el amuleto en el hueco este se empezó a iluminar, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en ese momento._

Mientras tanto en el gremio...

-¡Wendy que bien que regresaste! .- Dijo Mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sí! Gracias para recomendarnos esta misión a Charle y a mí, por cierto, ¿Dónde están Natsu y los demás? Está muy tranquilo el gremio

-Se fueron a una misión urgente que les encargó el maestro.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Se fueron siguiendo un amuleto, no sabemos dónde están ni cuándo volverán.

-A-Amuleto….-Dijo Charle de repente a la que sorprendió a Wendy.

-¿Qué ocurre Charle? .- Preguntó esta preocupada por el tono de la gata.

-El otro día tuve un sueño, pensé que era una pesadilla, salían unas ruinas… Y un amuleto.

-¿Qué salía en ese sueño?

- Lo peor es que me he olvidado, iba sobre Natsu… Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Crees que podríamos buscarlos con tu olfato Wendy?

La chica olfateó un poco, puso una cara de felicidad y asintió a Charle.

-¡Bien, vamos a buscarlos! .-Exclamó Charle.

**Volviendo a las ruinas…**

De esa gran luz cegadora, se fue encogiendo hasta dejar ver a una pequeña criatura parecida a Plue.

-¿Es un espíritu? .- Se sorprendió Lucy al ver al pequeño perro blanco.

-Sí lo soy, soy el espíritu celestial guardián de estas ruinas, solo aparezco si me invocan con un amuleto y si el que me invoca tiene poderes estelares. .-Respondió el pequeño Nikola.

-¡Ábrenos la puerta!.-Dijo Natsu con impaciencia.

-Primero tendréis que superar cuatro pruebas.- Respondió el perro blanco.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Por qué?.- Replicó Erza.

-Para medir vuestra fuerza y valor, estas cuatro pruebas son; acción (poder), aventura (valor), amistad (confianza) y por último amor.- Contestó Nikola.

-¡Parece divertido, yo entraré en la prueba de acción! .-Dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Creo que mejor sería que fuera Erza, ella es muy poderosa.- Dijo Lucy desilusionando a Natsu.

-Bien, entraré yo.-Dijo Erza al pequeño Nikola, al que este asintió.

En la prueba empezaron a salir animales y monstruos muy peligrosos, pero Erza pudo vencerlos con bastante facilidad.

-Bien echo.-Dijo Nikola dejando entrar en las ruinas a Erza. -Bien, la siguiente prueba es aventura, ¿Quién prosigue?

-Yoooooo .-Dijo Natsu otra vez emocionado, pero no se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado lento, Grey se le había adelantado.

-Muy lento llamita. .-Dijo este.

-¡Me las pagaras Grey! .-Respondió Natsu furioso.

En esta prueba el ambiente se cambiaba a un gran desierto, Grey tenía que encontrar las piezas perdidas de un jarrón, este lo congeló todo, fue patinado por encima del hielo hasta encontrar las piezas, no tardó mucho tiempo.

-Bien, puedes pasar Grey. La siguiente prueba es amistad, ¿siguiente? .- Volvió a decir el pequeño Nikola.

-Seré yo .-dijo Lucy de la nada. -quiero medir mi confianza con mis amigos.

-Pero Lucyyyyyy.- Dijo Natsu ya bastante frustrado- A lo que Lucy solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pasa. .-Respondió el perro blanco.

En esta prueba también cambiaba de ambiente, esta vez era el gremio, estaban todos, pero de repente se empezaron a reír de Lucy y diciendo que desapareciera (en esta misión Lucy no recuerda que es una misión, para ella en ese momento solo era un día normal), Lucy mantuvo la calma y simplemente sonrió diciendo que esos no eran sus amigos. También pasó la prueba.

-Menos mal, he pasado.- Suspiro Lucy aliviada.

-Última prueba, amor, solo quedas tú Natsu, adelante.

Erza, Grey y Lucy se miraron desconfiados, olvidaron esa prueba y no encajaba mucho con Natsu.

En esta última prueba, aparecían dos espejos, uno con el reflejo de Lisanna y otra con el de Lucy, Natsu tenía que elegir uno de los dos espejos, pero pasó igual que con Lucy, el ya no recordaba la misión, y simplemente se dirigió hacia Lucy para decirle que fueran a un trabajo.

-Bien has superado tu misión. .- Dijo el perrito blanco.

-¿Misión, que misión?- Dijo Natsu. .-Yo no he hecho ninguna misión, ¿Cuándo lucharé?

Erza, Grey y Lucy les caía la típica gota detrás de la nuca pensando, Natsu es Nastsu, pero Lucy no le pasó por desapercibido el detalle de que Natsu la había elegido, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

-Hay un pequeño problema .-Dijo Erza .- Happy se ha quedado fuera.

-Ahora que habéis superado la prueba, podéis dejar que pase la gente que queráis a vuestro antojo. .-Respondió Nikola.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS .-Se oyeron unas voces de la nada, eran Wendy y Charle.

-¡Wendy! .-Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Tenéis que salir de aquí ¡Rápido!

**Bien aquí el final de este capítulo, gracias por leer ^^ Bien, intentaré actualizar más a menudo es que no tuve tiempo jeje bueno hasta la próxima!**


	3. La extraña chica

**Infinity Infinytum: jajajajjaja este capitulo lo e intentado hacer más largo (lo sé no mucho xD) pero bueno, gracias por comentar! Tus comentarios me animan, en serio! Jeje Hasta pronto n.n Adios!**

**MajoDragneel: Mmmmm aquí tienes la continuación, no es muy NaLu… Pero ya saldrá más adelante! XD jajjaja Arigato por comentar otra vez jeje hasta pronto!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a su maravilloso autor Hiro Mashima.**

La extraña chica.

Capitulo anterior: _- Tenéis que salir de aquí ¡Rápido!_

-¿Que ocurre Wendy? .- Preguntó Erza preocupada por el tono de la chica.

-¡Tenéis que volver al gremio! Charle tuvo una pesadilla de unas ruinas, y algo muy malo le ocurrirá a Natsu.

-¿A mí? ¡A mí no me pasará nada malo! Y tenemos que encontrar el poder oculto, y llevárselo al viejo antes que nada. - Dijo Natsu sin preocuparse.

-Bien… Mejor, entremos en las ruinas, Natsu, mantente siempre con un compañero por si ocurre algo que te ayude. .-Dijo Erza con una expresión seria.

-¡Aye sir! .-Dijo este feliz por poder entrar en las ruinas, había algo en estas ruinas que le interesaba.

-Wendy tu quédate fuera por si ocurre algo, también que se quede Charle .-Volvió a ordenar Erza.

Wendy solo asintió con la cabeza, Charle solo se quedó pensativa por el plan.

-¡Bien, vamos! .-Dijo Natsu a que todos asintieron.

Empezaron a entrar en las ruinas, eran grandes, todo era oscuro, le pidieron a Natsu que les diera un poco de fuego, cuando pudieron ver algo, se dieron cuenta que era un pasadizo, no se veía el final.

-¡Vamos! .-Exclamó Erza y todos corrieron detrás de ella.

De la nada salió un potente ataque de las sombras, el que lanzó ese ataque, se dejó mostrar, era grande, y completamente negro, muy escalofriante.

-Re-equitación! Ice Make: Lance! Kryuu no hokou! Puerta del toro dorado, Taurus! .- Todos empezaron a atacar a la bestia de oscuridad, pero no lograron hacerle daño.

-¿Qué hacemos? .- Dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Poder de la oscuridad… Necesitamos poder de la luz! .- Dijo Erza pensativa.

-¿Pero de donde la conseguimos? .-Preguntó Grey.

-¿Lucy, me contaron que venciste a Ángel con un poder parecido de la luz, no es el mismo, pero podría servir, crees que podrías volver a hacerlo? .- Preguntó Erza.

-Mmmmm creo que sí, pero consumiría completamente mi poder mágico.- Dijo Lucy.

-Bien, hazla, después le pediremos a Wendy que intente recuperar tu poder mágico, si no, te quedarás fuera con ella y Charle.

Lucy asintió, pero tuvo que sacar a géminis para hacer el hechizo, esta se convirtió en otra Lucy y ambas empezaron el hechizo: ¡Urano Metría!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh. - se oyó por parte del monstruo de la oscuridad.

-¡Guau Lucy es impresionante! –Exclamó Grey.

Después de ese espectacular ataque, Lucy cayó rendida, antes de que cayera al suelo Natsu la sujetó.

Pero, extrañamente, la gran luz que le llego al monstruo oscuro, se fue transformando dejando ver a una chica de cabellos violetas, muy bella.

-¿Quién será? –Preguntó Erza sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

-Ayudadme… Por favor, no recuerdo nada, solo luchaba contra un monstruo… no sé lo que pasó. –Dijo la misteriosa chica.

-B-Bien. –Respondió Erza.

Así fueron otra vez a las puertas de las ruinas, allí le pidieron a Wendy si podía hacer algo.

Wendy vio detenidamente a la chica de cabellos violetas, se veía bastante mal, pero algo podría hacer.

En cuanto a Lucy no podía recuperar su poder pero sí ayudarla a recuperarse y hacer que su poder mágico se recuperara en una hora.

Se esforzó mucho para poder hacer que se recuperaran, cuando acabó, ambas se veían recuperadas y felices.

-¡Gracias! –Dijeron las dos a unísono, se parecían mucho.

-D-De nada –Respondió esta sorprendida por el parecido de ambas.

-¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas? –Dijo Charle dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellos violetas.

-Me-Me llamo… ¡Niara! –Recordó la chica.

-¿A qué viniste a estas ruinas sola? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? –Preguntó ahora Erza, algo de esa chica no le gustaba.

-Lo siento… No recuerdo nada, solo que soy maga.-Respondió Niara.

-¿Qué magia usas? –Preguntó Natsu.

La chica estiro el brazo dirigiéndolo a una roca enorme, esta casi al instante se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaau! –Exclamó Natsu emocionado.

-Realmente impresionante. –Dijo Erza bastante seria. -¿Nos podrías ayudar a encontrar el poder oculto de estas ruinas? Después, si te apetece, puedes entrar en nuestro gremio.

-¡Ayudaré encantada! –Respondió la chica feliz por la propuesta.

Volvieron a las ruinas, Lucy ya casi había recuperado su poder, y volvieron a andar por el oscuro pasillo.

Pero llegaron a un lugar donde el camino se separaba en dos, por un camino, decidieron que fueran Happy, Erza y Gray y por el otro Natsu, Lucy y Niara. ¿Por qué Happy no iba con ellos? Ahora lo verán…

_Flashback_

-Como nos dividiremos? .- Preguntó Lucy.

-Sería mejor que Niara, Happy y tú fuerais con Natsu, por si pasa algo. –Respondió Erza.

-¿No estaríamos un poco indefensos solo los dos? –Preguntó Grey. –¿Y si viene Happy con nosotros?

-No,¡ Happy es mi Nakama! –Dijo Natsu un poco enfadado, pero Erza aprovechó el despiste para re-equiparse y convertirse en cocinera de sushi, a lo que Happy fue corriendo.

-¡Happy traidor! –Exclamó Natsu enfadado.

-¡Aye! –Happy simplemente respondió feliz por estar comiendo pescado crudo.

_Fin Flasback._

Natsu, Niara y Lucy fueron por el camino izquierdo y Grey, Erza y Happy por el derecho.

**Camino derecho…**

Grey, Erza y Happy fueron andando tranquilamente, hasta que se toparon con muchos monstruos bastante débiles, pero muchos.

-Grey, tengo una idea, que Happy te suba un poco volando y des de arriba haz un gran Ice Make Lance! –Dijo Erza ya cansada de luchar contra tantos monstruos.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Grey. –¡Vamos Happy!

-Aye! –Respondió este.

Después de hacer el ataque, vencieron perfectamente a todos los monstruos, al llegar al final del pasillo, levantaron la mirada, y vieron cómo salir, un agujero yacía sobre sus cabezas, con la ayuda de Happy, salieron y se reencontraron con Wendy.

-¿Dónde están Natsu y las demás? –Preguntó Wendy.

-Fuimos por caminos diferentes… Creo que tendríamos que volver a entrar.

**Camino izquierdo…**

-¡Mira Natsu, veo luz! –Exclamó Lucy feliz por salir de ese oscuro pasadizo.

Los tres fueron corriendo hasta llegar a una sala muy grande e impresionante, en el fondo se podían ver escrituras y dibujos muy extraños.

-¡Que dibujos y escrituras tan extraños, son espectaculares! .- Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Son dragones… .-Murmuró Natsu pero Lucy logró escucharlo.

-¡¿Dragones!? ¡¿ Natsu acabas de decir dragones!?

**He aquí el final del tercer capítulo, demasiado corto? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y les haya dejado con intriga jeje XD Hasta la próxima! PD: perdón por las faltas.**


	4. El cristal rojo

**Infinity Infinytum: lo sé no era muy largo xD, pero lo siento T T no se como hacerlo, aparte de que la inspiración tampoco me ayuda mucho. Este capítulo es el penúltimo, gracias por comentar todos los capítulos ^_^ Hasta la próxima.**

**MajoDragneel: Simplemente, Arigato xD jajaja en serio gracias por comentar!**

**Tsuki Kuroi: ya intenté continuar antes pero con el instituto no tengo tiempo T T.**

**Yoruu: Gracias por comentar! Y ya llegó el cuarto xD **

**En este capítulo me base en una película anime xD así que si os suena no me extrañará jajaja**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

El cristal rojo

_Capitulo anterior : __¡¿Dragones!? ¡¿ Natsu acabas de decir dragones!?_

Natsu señaló un gran dibujo de un dragón rojo.

-Es Igneel… -Susurró Natsu bajando la cabeza.

-Natsu…- Susurró trise Lucy por el tono de su amigo- ¿Eh? ¡Mirad el ojo, brilla!

Natsu levantó la mirada, ese brillante ojo rojo que tenía el dibujo del dragón, fascinaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

-Deberías irlo a buscar. –Dijo Niara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ojala estuviera Happy aquí… -Dijo Natsu triste por no tener a su gato.

-¡Aye sir! –Resonó por toda la sala.

-¡Erza, Gray, Happy! –Dijo Lucy feliz por verlos a salvo. –¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?

-El otro pasadizo daba a la salida, así que decidimos volver a entrar e ir por el otro camino. –Respondió Erza.

-¡Happy, rápido! –Llévame allí arriba, quiero comprobar una cosa… -Le dijo Natsu a Happy.

-¡Aye! –Dicho esto Happy cogió a Natsu y lo llevo hasta el dibujo del Gran Dragón Rojo.

Natsu vio detenidamente el dibujo, era igual que Igneel cosa que hizo que se alegrara, fue buscando hasta llegar al gran ojo rojo, era un cristal que brillaba con una gran intensidad, después volvió al suelo y todos observaron la brillante cristal rojo.

-JAJAJAJAJA! –Gritó Niara con voz de malvada.

-¿Qué ocurre Niara? –Preguntó Lucy intrigada por la voz de esta.

-¡Sois unos estúpidos! No os dais cuenta? Ese es el gran poder rojo, el poder que hace que puedas tener todas las magias existentes.

-¿Es-estúpidos? –Dijo Natsu bastante furioso por el comentario de la chica.

-Sí, ¡Estúpidos! –Dicho esto la chica se movió con gran velocidad y hizo con su poder que unas gran piedras del techo se cayeran impidiendo la vista y el paso de Erza y Grey.

Hicieron lo que pudieron para poder romper las piedras que les impedía el paso, pero estaban reforzadas con magia.

Después, cogió a Lucy y la llevó a un sitio donde si no ibas volando, no podrías llegar.

-¡Lucy! –Exclamó Natsu que aún sostenía el poderoso cristal.

-Solo un poco más… -Pensó Niara.

Natsu que lo veía todo furioso quiso ir a buscar a Lucy y a sus amigos, pero estaba paralizado y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y volverse rojos.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? –Dijo Happy preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Niara dejando sola a Lucy.

Happy fue volando hasta llegar dónde Lucy y la bajó de allí.

-¿Qué me ocurre? – Se preguntó Natsu a sí mismo, estaba lleno de escamas, los ojos que los tenía cada vez más rojos escarlatas.

-Estás en proceso de transformación a un dragón, cuando un Dragon Slayer toca una de estas piedras estas despiertan todo su poder, lo que no me di cuenta que el dragón que creó esa piedra fuera tu padre Igneel.

-¿Igneel creó esto? –Preguntó Natsu con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Sí, y ahora tú serás como su verdadero hijo, un dragón real! –Respondió Niara- Pero no sabrás controlarte e incluso podrías matar a tus amigos, pero hoy es tu día de suerte, yo estaré allí para cazarte y quedarme con tu poder.

-Ella es… ¿Una Dragon Slayer? –Dijo Happy sorprendido por lo de cazar a Natsu transformado en Dragón.

-Sí, soy la Dragon Slayer de la destrucción.

Natsu ya se estaba volviendo rojo, empezó a gritar y a salirle garras en las manos, intimidaba a cualquiera que se le acercara.

-¡Natsu! –Gritó Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos y corriendo hacia Natsu.

-Solo conseguirás que te mate. –Dijo Niara indiferente por lo que hacía Lucy.

Lucy abrazó fuertemente a Natsu, este le clava las garras en sus brazos, pero Lucy no se separó ni un centímetro. Después fue lentamente acercándose a sus labios y con una gran calidez los besó.

Natsu al recibir ese beso, fue disminuyendo su ira y devolvió el beso, al pasar esto la piedra se rompió en mil pedazos, cayendo un gran destello rojo, simplemente precioso, lo que no sabían es que ese destello rojo también tenía un poder mágico.

Happy observaba bastante sonrojado la situación, pero le podía servir luego para picar a sus amigos.

Se separaron poco a poco, y sintieron una voz que grito con rabia.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Malditos! –Me esgarraron el plan. –Gritó Niara desesperada.

Las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse por la falta del cristal mágico, también la pared que separaba a Erza y a Grey, dejando ver a unos extrañamente atontados Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Niara.

Se fueron todos de allí y cuando estaban otra vez en las puertas de las ruinas, Erza, Grey, Wendy y Charle se percataron de que sus amigos estaban muy extraños.

-¿D-Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Lucy desorbitada.

-¿Por qué no estamos en el gremio? –Preguntó también Natsu.

**¿Qué ocurrió? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, seguramente será el último, y después empezare otro fic en catalán (mi otro idioma natal, me hacía mucha ilusión xD) perdón por las faltas y sayonara mina! ^_^**


End file.
